Itachi's decision
by Robin-1992
Summary: we all know Itachi killed the Uchiha and left to have their name cleaned for his brother, but what if he couldn't get himself to leave? Chapters will be short but many for now. warnings: sasunaru, yaoi
1. prologue: a small change

Itachi's decision.

Disclaimer: characters and scenery not mine. If they were, I wouldn't be writing this on a three year old two kilogram laptop, and the manga would be rated M

Prologue

One month until the start of the story, Ninja Academy

Iruka had seen a lot throughout his life, but the sight before him was completely new to him. Not that he had never seen Itachi before, nor that he had ever had a conversation about school outings with an Uchiha before, but that Itachi was practically begging him to change the date of the camping trip was completely new to him. Never had he seen an Uchiha beg. People bagged the Uchiha and the Uchiha demanded. Though Itachi's reason was selfish, not wanting his brother to be home alone at that date, his arguments were good and the children wouldn't mind. A month was still far enough in the future that the parents wouldn't cause any trouble over the reschedule. All he wondered was why Itachi was begging him instead of demanding it, like any other Uchiha would have done. But if Itachi could beg, then he would not refuse such a seemingly meaningless request

two weeks until the start of the story, Root Headquarters

"So, have you decided on your mission request, Itachi?" "I have. But I have three requests of my own. Meet them and I'll do it, Danzo. Otherwise I'm sure the Hokage would" "And what would those requests be, Itachi?" "One, Sasuke will be spared. Two, the mission will be kept secret until I have been able to tell Sasuke. Three, the Uchiha compounds will remain property of the Uchiha." "So you intend to stay? Mmm... I can buy you two day's before a public declaration of the Uchiha plans." "Do we have an agreement then?" "We do. And one last thing. The Hokage will be informed by me after the mission." "Understood"

one week until the start of the story, Somewhere near Konoha

I'm offering you a chance to repay the Uchiha for their betrayal. All I want in return is that you do not attack the rest of the village and do not harm my brother. What do you say, Madara?" "a free ticket to the slaughter of the Uchiha, and all I have to do in exchange is delay my revenge on the rest of the village by a lifespan. I'm in."

**A.N. This is my first ever fanfic. I neer at least one positive comment to continue, or i'll just return to my original, not M rated story on deviantart.**


	2. Chapter 1: the first meeting

Itachi's decision

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, I could afford Microsoft Word to write this with.

Chapter One: The Massacre's Aftermath

"Hurry up, you root anbu. Danzo wants the area clean before sunrise." _Before Sasuke gets home. _Itachi mentally added. It had been a complete mess. Corpses and blood had filled the district. He could not let his brother come home to that, so he asked for a few of Danzo's men. They'd keep this a secret and they worked hard. Five were moving the corpses to a place where they could be disposed of, while the rest was cleaning the entire district.

Slaying his clan did not faze him as much as he thought it would. Sure, he'd never forget the way his father looked at him in his final moments, but it already started to feel as if it happened by someone else his hands. _To some extend it did. _He thought, _I was ordered by Danzo. I just did what I had to for the sake of peace. And Madara did anyone he came across. I don't think I'd be able to live it down if I'd been the one to kill mother. _

The warmth of the sun on his face snapped him out of his thoughts. He was now alone in a very abandoned Uchiha district. He had to admit the anbu had managed to make it look as if everyone just left. _Now would be a good time for a shower and some tee before Sasuke returns home. _But Itachi had no such luck, for he was just standing under the shower when the doorbell rang. _Couldn't you have held him up for five more minutes, Iruka?_ With a loud sigh Itachi dries himself and quickly dresses in some fresh clothes before opening up.

"Hi aniki, why is it so quiet out there? Where is everyone?" _This is going to be a long, long day._

"Sasuke, I need to tell you something."

"What is it, aniki?"

"Last night, something terrible has happened. A stray Uchiha murdered out the entire clan. I managed to survive. Sasuke, apart from us and any Uchiha not in the village, the Clan has been destroyed."

"Mom... is she"

"She too. I'm sorry."

At this, tears well up in the younger Uchiha. _no... it can't be. My mom... my family... my clan...dead. _Sasuke never noticed being taken to his room, nor being laid down in bed. Slowly, the boy cried himself to an uneasy sleep.

The next morning, breakfast went by silently. Afterward, Itachi shoved Sasuke out the front door as quickly as he could without the boy noticing Sasuke wanted him out. _Being out of the district is still better for him then staying at the crime scene._ "Enjoy your day at the acedemy, little brother." and there is no reply as Sasuke walks to the acedemy, broken, an empty hull, and on the verge of tears.

At the academy, a crowd has formed for the sparring lesson. Naruto is new at the academy, and the crowd is enormous. _Which one's it gonna be? Who do I have to fight?_

"Umm... sensei" Choji spoke.

"What?" Iruka asked.

"I really don't want to beat up my friend..."

"that's not what we're doing, this is a traditional shinobi spar! Even the hokage and his friends trained like this to help them grow strong."

"Sensei," Shikamaru interrupted, "I'm fine with losing by ring out. Call the next pair."

"HAAA-ARG" Iruka grumbled.

"He's got no drive at all!" Kiba whined, "He'll be a genin for the rest of his life."

"Not necessarily..." Shino replied, "because he may live a very long life, and many things-"

"Don't be such a nitpicker man."

"Stupid Shikamaru, he's the troublesome one!" Ino told her friend. "And Choji's so spineless!"

"Ino-chan, do you know them?"

"Yeah, our parents..."

"Fine," Iruka sighted, "Shikamaru, Choji, the simbol of "harmony. NEXT..."

"Sorry, Shikamaru." Choji spoke.

"It's all good, I know you hate this stuff,and I thing it's troublesome."

"uuuuuh... Next is Uzumaki Naruto! And Uchiha Sasuke! You're up."

As usual, (half) the crowd went balistic, cheering for Sasuke like their lives depended on it. _Who's this cool kid? _Naruto thought, _He's all popular... If I win, I'll be the popular one. _"All right! I Won't lose this one!" he shouted, though it's hardly audible above the screams of the crowd. As always, he was completely oblivious to his own one fangirl.

"Uzumaki Naruto vs. Uchiha Sasuke-"

"Let's rock loser." Naruto iterrupted, while for the first time looking the Uchiha straight in the eye. _Those eyes, they're so sad, so lonely_ "wait a minute, are you alright?" No response. "Iruka sensei, I can't fight someone him when he is in such a shape. Sasuke, you shouldn't be here if you feel like you do. I'll take him home, sensei. Call the next couple." _I need someone to get him home. He doesn't seem to like his fangirls. _"Hinata, can you lend me a hand?"

"s..sure."

Slowly they walked away from the field, each supporting Sasuke one one side, and the academy was out of sight before Naruto realized he didn't know where Sasuke lives. "Where do you live, Sasuke." No reply. "You must tell us so we can take you home." At this, Sasuke shook his head in a 'no' while bursting to tears. "Don't want to go home?" Again a head shake. "How about my place then?"

A nod this time. As they slowly walked to their new destination, Sasuke gradually stopped sobbing. "Thanks." he muttered, once he'd come to his senses.

"No problem. Just don't start complaining when we arrive. I haven't cleaned up in a while."

"Don't worry, I won't... why'd you take me? Why not let some fangirl?"

"Because I noticed you don't like them. Besides, then I wouldn't have made a new friend at my first day at the academy."

Arriving at the appartment, Naruto asked: "Do you have any family we must warn that you're here."

"My a..aniki, Itachi. Uchi ha dis trict, main house." Sasuke managed to stammer before once again bursting out in tears.

"Hinata, can you please tell him where Sasuke is? I'll take care of him." He spoke while nodding to Sasuke.

"Sure" and with that, she left for the Uchiha district.

_Wow, _Naruto thought, _she didn't stutter in that reply. She may learn to talk properly some day after all._

**A/N Here's the first chapter, I hope you liked it.**

**I'm looking for a Beta. As a confirmed dyslectic I definitely need one.**

**The next chapter will be up in about a week, so until then, cheerio. **


	3. Chapter 2: a simple request

Itachi's decision

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, I wouldn't be writing at 3 am. I'd be writing in daylight, due to lack of study-related activities, an M rated manga... Well... Perhaps I would be doing it in the middle of the night to prevent anyone I know from finding out about it.

Chapter two: a simple request

_It's quiet here, _Hinata thought when she wonders into the district, _no wonder I'm never allowed to come here._

"Are you lost, little girl?" Itachi suddenly asked from behind her.

Hinata quickly turned around, "H..Hai."

"You're not allowed here unless with permission from the Hokage or me. Please allow me to take you back to the district gate."

"I..I can't sir. I need to f..find Itachi."

"That would be me. Who are you and who sent you?"

"I'm H..Hyuuga Hinata. A cla..classmate, Uzumaki.. Naruto, sent me. Sasuke is with him for he didn't want to..."

"Go home? Thanks for telling me... Hinata, wasn't it?"

"Hai. You're welcome, sir"

"Would you like something to eat?" Naruto asked a now slightly calmed Sasuke

"If that isn't too mush trouble." Sasuke said, as a form of reply.

"It's OK. I'm afraid I can only offer you instant ramen though."

"I guess I'll be eating ramen then."

"Alright. I need to heat some water then. I'll be right back."

DING DONG

"Why do they always show up when I'm eating?" Naruto whined to himself. When the doorbell rang again, he reluctantly put his cup down. "I'm gonna be right back, okay?" he asked while rising from his chair.

"Sure." Sasuke replied.

Naruto walked to the door, fumbling with his keys. He might have been young, he knew he in particular should always keep the door locked, even if he was inside. After seeing an older version of the raven in his living room through a little hole in the door, he unlocked it and opened the door a polite distance without inviting the man in.

"Can I help you sir?" he asked.

"Are you Uzumaki Naruto?" came the counter question.

"The one and only, sir."

"I heard my little brother is here. I came to check up on him."

"Please come in mister Uchiha."

"Call me Itachi. I'm sorry, I have to report to the Hokage soon, so I don't have much time. How is he?"

"He's doing fine now, sir. It just seems like, well, he wants to be anywhere but home."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Would you mind if he slept here for a few nights? At least until he feels a little better?"

**A/N Sorry for the short chapter, but I had to cut it here. I just couldn't not do this.**

**Next chapter will show some of Naruto's daily life.**

**Naruto: Wait, Sasuke is on my couch and stays over with Itachi's permission, and we're not screwing eachother yet?"**

**Robin: "Not yet. In this part, you are not perverted yet, but don't worry. Your time will come. Now you can keep bothering me, or, you can go to bed early, like a still wide awake raven that is in your bed waiting for you."**

**Naruto: "Okay, bye now. See you again."**

**Well, where was I before that interruption? I remember. I was gonna ask for reviews. That was it. And I'm still looking for a beta, guys.**

**I'm also uploading a slightly changed version of the previous chapter. Updates will be every other week, if possible. So, 'till then, adios amigos**


	4. chapter 3: about Naruto

Itachi's decision

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, I would would be able to replace my trashed powercable.

Chapter 3: About Naruto

"S..Sure, Itachi."

"Here's some money for the trouble," Itachi replied while handing Naruto a little pouch, "I'll drop some of his clothes here tomorrow."

"Sir, I think you gave me the wrong pouch. This is a little... much."

"You can keep whatever there may be left when Sasuke returns home."

"Thank you, Itachi" Naruto replied with a nervous chuckle, while watching Itachi disappear in a swirl of leaves.

"Who was that?" Sasuke asked when Naruto takes his seat again to clear his ramen.

"Your brother" came the short reply before Naruto stuffs his mouth to the brim.

"What did he want?" Sasuke questions.

"He asked if you could stay here for a while. I told him it wasn't a problem."

"Thanks. Wait a second, you said you could only offer me ramen, so what do you have for breakfast tomorrow?" the raven inquired.

"Ramen" Naruto admitted, deeply ashamed

"No way." the rave protested, "Did he give you a pouch?"

"Yeah..." the blond answered, nervously rubbing the back of his head

"We're gonna get groceries." the raven stated is such way Naruto did not dare protest.

At the shop, the raven walked up front. He grabbed everything he deemed necessary for two breakfasts and a dinner, which included bread, eggs, vegetables, meat milk, and NO ramen. Naruto pouted when he realized they were heading to the cashier's desk without ramen in their cart. The young lady behind the desk smiled warmly at the two kids, until she recognized the blond.

"Excuse me, mister Uchiha," she said, "could you tell that thing to wait outside? We do not serve monsters here."

"No, I won't." Sasuke replied, but he was cut off by Naruto before he could continue.

"Don't, Sasuke. If she doesn't want me here, I'll wait outside."

"No you don't." Sasuke scoffed, "I won't let my friend be bullied."

"You are friends with it?" the cashier asked in surprise.

"It has a name, miss. He is Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto." this time not just the cashier was surprised.

"What do you mean Namikaze?" Naruto asked.

"You mean you don't know? Every day you look at the Hokage monument, and you never looked at the Fourth closely. You are like, his mirror image. And miss, are you gonna tell us what we have to pay yet?"

Meanwhile Itachi enters the Hokage's office. "Are you here about what happened to the clan?" the Third asked.

"No sir." is the short reply.

"Then have a seat. What is this about then?"

"I'd like to know as much as possible about Uzumaki Kamikaze Naruto."

"So you have seen the family resemblance. His file is classified by the Fourth, so unless you have a very good reason, you get nothing."

"He helped Sasuke when I could not. I'd like to invite him to come live in the district with us, after Sasuke feels comfortable there again."

"Sounds good enough to me. His guardian, Iruka, is in possession of the file. He'll be a lot harder to convince then I am, but enough about that. What are your plans with the district?"

"I plan to rent out the buildings to whoever may want to live there."

**A/N Felt like being early this week, as it happens to be a national holiday.**

**Itachi's role as a main character is almost over. I'm doing a small time skip to the beginning of the manga. Hope to see you there, so until then, arrivederci!**


	5. Chapter 4: graduation day

**Itachi's decision**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. If I did, every other page would have a lemon of at least one and a half page.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 4: Graduation day<strong>

Almost four years had passed since the day they'd met at the academy. After a few weeks, Sasuke returned to the Uchiha district, taking Naruto along with him. Iruka, as Naruto's guardian, chose to follow him after being offered a nice discount by Itachi. Kakashi too was specially invited into the district. He lived in his own apartment, 'coincidentally' sharing the front door with Iruka. Over the years the district was gradually being repopulated.

"I heard you're still having trouble with your clones." Kakashi said.

"What! Who told you?" Naruto replied.

"So it is true. Why don't you show me what you can do so far."

"Well..."

"He will do it." Sasuke interfered, "Won't you, Naruto? Are you a scaredy cat?"

"I'm not. CLONE JUTSU!" The clone that appeared was not a pretty sight.

"Normally, a student is forced to learn chakra control because he has little power. You however seem to have too much power. Allow me to teach you a forbidden technique your father once taught me. The SHADOWCLONE JUTSU."

"You knew my father?" Naruto seemed to beam at the mentioning of learning something that his father had known.

"Yes, he was my squad's Sensei."

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe 'You' aced, Dobe," Said a wide-eyed Sasuke<p>

"Me neither, Teme," Naruto replied a big grin on his face. "But thanks to that training with Kakashi, I did. Believe it! Now where did he hear that my clone jutsu was crap?" he inquired.

"Maybe you should go thank your guardian for that. They share more than just their front door you know."

Now it's Naruto's turn to be surprised. "Like what?" he asks, curious.

"Baka." Sasuke smirks, "Go sneak in there at eleven in the evening and you'll know... Or six in the morning if you prefer."

"What! No way I'm gonna sneak into Iruka's house." Naruto replies, sounding insulted.

"Why not, are you a scaredy cat?" Sasuke taunts.

"I'm not scared." Naruto immediately and defiantly replies.

_Gotcha, _Sasuke thinks. "For someone who 'aced' his exam, it should be no problem at all to sneak in a place he knows well, unless he's a chicken..." He continues.

"I'm no chicken, I'll prove it. I'll sneak in there unnoticed. Believe it!" Naruto declares.

At this, Sasuke's smirk grows wider. _Hook, line and sinker._

* * *

><p>That night, at two past eleven, a determined Naruto finally managed to pick the lock on the front door, and sneaked through the hallway. Any sounds are drowned out by strange muffled noises coming from Iruka's bedroom that Naruto couldn't identify. Then there was a loud screamed "Kakashi" and everything goes silent, before the air was filled with noise again a few minutes later.<p>

Meanwhile, Naruto made it to the door, and as quietly as he could, opened it, only to slam it shut immediately after and dash out of the house, straight back to the safety of his own room at the district's main house.

The image would haunt him for months...

* * *

><p><strong>AN I'd like to tell everyone that I now have a beta. Please welcome Lil Pyromaniac.**

**Hey! Lil' Pyro here, just going to say I that don't really do much to the story, it's all the making of Robin's mind. Isn't he so cool! ^_^.**

**I wander what sort of ideas Sasuke has, and how Naruto's new life scaring experience will affect him... Hmm...?**

**That will be it for now I'm afraid. I'll be updating every other week from now on, so until then, auf wiedersehen.**


	6. Chapter 5: team seven is formed

Itachi's desicion

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did... well, you'll find out soon enough.

**Chapter 5: Squads 7 Is Formed**

"Hurry up dobe, or you'll miss the squad assembly!" Sasuke shouted up the stairs, to the sleeping Naruto.

"No need to yell, I'm standing right behind you." Naruto replied grin on his face, as soon as his ears stop ringing.

Sasuke jumped in surprise before replying, "Wha... How did you manage to sneak up to me?" Catching himself just too late to deny being surprised.

"I was standing right here before you even entered the hall," Naruto explained.

"When I had last checked your room you were still sound asleep, and I only checked five minutes ago." Sasuke defended himself.

"No, I woke long before you did! My shadowclone was still asleep however." Naruto continued, then making a quick hand sign, he speaks, "Release. Race you to the classroom. Last to arrive does the dishes today."

"Hey, not fair, it's your turn to do the dishes!" Sasuke shouted after Naruto, before he realized he'd better give chase.

* * *

><p>"Did it," Naruto muttered to himself upon arriving at the academy, "The teme's nowhere in sight." Then he strolled into the classroom at a calm pace, only to see Sasuke already in the back of the classroom. <em>Damn, he must have snuck past me somewhere.<em>

"Hey dobe, how nice of you to finally show up." Sasuke spoke with a smirk as the blond walked to his seat.

"How'd you get past me?" Naruto replied, completely ignoring the insult.

"When you were distracted by Ichiraku's, I passed you and disappeared before you focused on the road ahead again." Sasuke explained.

"Excuse me, Naruto." A pink haired girl spoke nervously, "Mind if I sit next to Sasuke-kun?"

"Off course not," Naruto replied. He stood for her, and cought the look in her eyes. _Why do all the girls eye Sasuke like that,_ he wondered.

Startled by Naruto suddenly sitting on the table in front of him, he added "What are you doing **this close?**"

"Trying to figure out why all the girls keep staring at you?" Naruto replied, when suddenly the boy behind him stretches and hits something.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see... Err..." The boy decided then it is best to shut up and look away. The accidental kiss took longer than necessary, partly because of the surprise, and partly cause neither boy felt any real drive to break it.

Sakura did. And her purse against Naruto's temple sure did the trick. "Naruto, you are so dead!" Ino shouted and somehow squealed at the same time, who had now quickly made her way there.

"Touch him and I'll cut your ponytail off, Ino!"

At that point, Iruka walked in... "Beginning today, all of you are real shinobi..." He spoke, "But you are still merely rookie 'Genin', the hard part has just started. Now.. soon you will be assigned duties for the village. So today we will be creating the 3 man squads... Each team will have a 'Jounin' sensei. You will follow that sensei's instructions as you complete the assigned duties. We tried to balance each squad's strength... and next, Squad Seven.. Haruno Sakura... Uzumaki Naruto..."

"I'm doomed..." Sakura muttered.

"And.. Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hell yes!" Three kids shouted at the same time. Naruto and Sasuke gave eachother a high five, despite the fact that there's a girl in between them.

Iruka glared and continued, "Like I said we tried to balance out the squads. The Hokage thought it a good idea to put Sasuke and Naruto in one team, along with the dead last. The weakest of this year's graduates. You'll meet your sensei, Kakashi, at noon." At the mention of that name, Naruto started fidgeting in his chair, "Now on to the next group..."

"I can't believe you and I are in the same squad." Sasuke snickered, almost to himself.

**A/N I hope you're having fun reading so far, please let me know. As you can see, I'm using the original story, but bending events to suit my need. I will divert further as the story progresses.**

**By the way, I'm looking for a Sasunaru I read little over half a year ago, where Sasuke is engaged with Sakura. Naruto is a rather successful writer and has been in love with Sasuke for many years. When Sasuke had is engagement known, Naruto suddenly started traveling the world for three years. The series naruto was working on was called Fireflies and was his own life's story. It was somewhere on this site back then. Does anyone know this story? I'd like to read how it ends. (if it already has)**

**Lil' Pyro here! No need to blame Robin for being late on this, it was all my fault... Don't hurt me! I hope you like anyway, and as always, all the credit goes to Robin! **

**text time, Kakashi's bell test! Until then, Sayõnara.**


	7. Chapter 6: Kakashi's bell test

Itachi's desicion

Disclaimer: I own an original story. This is not that story

**Chapter 6: Kakashi's bell test**

Half an hour past noon...

Half past noon, Sasuke and Naruto returned to the classroom from their lunch break.

"I can't believe I'm letting you drag me to a meeting with Kakashi this early." Sasuke murmured in protest.

"Sorry, I can't help it. I'm so excited that they put us together and appointed Kakashi as our squad leader. And don't worry too much, I came prepared," Naruto replied in his usual overly excited manner while grabbing a deck of cards from his backpack. "...By the way, your turn to pick a time."

"Twenty minutes," Sasuke replied with a grin, "Starting when we are seated again."

"I say less." Naruto spoke confidently.

"You sure are confident for someone who never won when I called the time before" Sasuke taunted, his grin having shifted to a smirk.

"You just wait and see." Naruto replied, smiling as always.

As they headed to their seats again, Sakura shouted: "Where were you!" She directed herself to Naruto then. "You were supposed to return here half an hour ago. And why did you hold up Sasuke as well?"

"Well... actually," Sasuke interrupted, "I was the one who held Naruto up. Kakashi never shows up early, on time, or less than an hour late unless for an S-class mission or for dinner at home."

"Wait... If he's always late, then why would he be home for dinner on time?" Sakura asked, her curious side taking over.

While wondering why she accepted everything Sasuke told her immediately as truth, Naruto answered, "Because otherwise he gets the honor of hand feeding his dinner to Pakkun, his summon, or to sleep on the couch." As he said that, a shiver ran down his spine from remembering how he'd seen his guardian.

"Glad you enjoyed the show, Naruto. Sorry I'm late everyone, I had to help an old lady cross the road." The silver haired jounin spoke from the door opening.

"I guess once has to be the first time after all, right Sasuke?" Naruto taunted.

Sasuke chose to ignore Naruto's boasting so he could give his new sensei a nice remark instead: "Kakashi, I understand you lost a dear friend all those years ago, but could you please honor the memory of Obito in your own time? And stop using bits and pieces of his famous excuses. It's getting boring."

"Alright then. Everyone ready? Meet you on the roof in five." then he made a hand sign and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

At this signal, Sakura heads for the door in a hurry. As soon as she's left the room three seconds later, the boys jump out of the window and up the roof.

"Well done boys, you made it just in time." Kakashi spoke, honestly impressed.

"As if you are in a position to punish us if we're near five minutes late," Naruto replied, earning him a grin from Sasuke and a snicker from Kakashi.

"I guess you're right about that." Kakashi said, "Now... We just wait for the girl, neither of you bothered to hint that I meant five seconds... and then we'll do formal introductions I suppose."

"Made it!" Sakura shouted from the top of the staircase, then as she came closer, she continued in a more normal volume, "And with three minutes to spare. Wait, how did you get here?" She then asks the boys.

Naruto is the first to answer, "Maybe I should have told ya' he meant seconds, not minutes."

"NARUTO!" Sakura shouted, storming towards him, then remembering Sasuke's threat just in time to hold back a punch to the gut, but wishing she could let it land.

"Alright, why don't you introduce yourselves..." Kakashi spoke as if nothing had just happened, then, as an afterthought he added, "... One at a time."

"Introduce ourselves?" Sakura asked, "Well, what are we supposed to say?"

"Things you like, things you hate," Kakashi replied, "Dreams for the future, hobbies, things like that..."

"Why don't you tell us stuff first. I mean, before we talk, tell us about you first so we can see how it's supposed to work." Naruto rambled as if he did not know the man in front of him.

"Me? I'm Hatake Kakashi." the jounin replied, "Thinks I like and things I hate... I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future... I never thought about it, as for my hobbies... I have lots of hobbies."

"That was totally useless, all he really told us was his name..." Sakura muttered to the others.

Naruto reacted by saying, "Either you do that again for real or Sasuke and I will fill her in about you!"

Taken aback a little by this outburst, but not surprised because it is Naruto, Kakashi decided to try it again in such a way that Naruto and Sasuke would keep shut, without revealing what he did not want to reveal. "Alright then, I like dogs, long missions, tough battles, Iruka, this Icha Icha book series and children. I dislike doing D-rank missions and chores at home. In the ninja world there is no long therm future. Especially with the kind of missions I like to take, so no need to think about that, but I plan to live a long and happy ever after, as I promised Obito. My hobbies are reading, the thing you saw last night, Naruto, Long difficult missions and pulling pranks on academy graduates, as Obito would have if he were still alive."

This answer effectively shut Naruto as well as earned him a pleased smirk from Sasuke. Sakura did not fully understand everything, but enough to sate her curiosity for now.

"Alright, Naruto, you first." Kakashi then spoke.

"Believe it! I'm Uzumaki Namikase Naruto," The blond Mr. Bigsmile said while toying with his headband, "I like instant ramen in a cup, and I really like the ramen at the ichiraku noodle shop, but I hate the three minutes you have to wait after you pour the water in the ramen cup, my hobbies are eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them, and sparring with Sasuke. My future dream is to be Hokage, just like my father was, so that the village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I am somebody important!"

"Next..."

"I'm Haruno Sakura. What I like, I mean the person I like is..." Sakura spoke, then she looked at Sasuke and blushed, "My hobby is..." She returned her gaze to Sasuke, blushing more clearly, then she became even redder as she continued, "My dream for the future is..."

"And... what do you hate?" Kakashi then asked out of pure fake curiosity.

"NARUTO," She replied, almost as if that should be known as fact.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "Your loss." Then said, "Not like I care what a pink haired, Sasuke fangirl thinks about me..."

"And last one..."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke," The raven replied, "I like my brother and sparring. I hate fangirls, and people who talk rot about Naruto. My hobbies are sparring and playing games with my friend. My dream for the future is to surpass Itachi as a ninja."

"Good. Very good. Alright team, we have our first mission tomorrow." Kakashi replied, hiding a grin behind his mask.

"Great, what kind of mission are we going to have?" Naruto questioned, his curiosity peaked.

"It's a task, the four of us will be doing together," Was Kakashi's cryptic reply.

"What what what WHAT?" Naruto asked, impatient and excited.

"A survival exercise. A test to be precise. Of the 27 graduates who were divided into squads, only nine will actually be accepted as genin. The other eighteen will be weeded out and sent back to the academy, or surrender life as ninja and become civilians. In other words, this is a make it or break it, pass-fail test, and the chance you will fail is at least 66% and I never passed a squad before... Meet me at the training grounds appointed to our group at five a.m. sharp and I have one last piece of advise because I really want this team to pass. Tomorrow you better skip breakfast, or else, you'll just puke it all out again."

The next day, nine a.m.

"Hey Sakura, good morning," Naruto greeted his new teammate. "Wanna play a little game of cards before Kakashi shows up?"

"You're late, both of you!" Sakura replied, completely ignoring the kind invitation, "What if Kakashi saw you were late?"

"Calm down, Sakura," Naruto replied, "I say he's gonna appear in, let's say, an hour or two. I'll ask again, wanna play along?"

"More," Sasuke spoke up bored already, before Sakura could answer.

"Alright, what's the game...?" Sakura finally gave in.

One hour, 55 minutes later...

"Guys, look..." Naruto suddenly spoke in the middle of a game of cards, "Isn't he cute?"

Sakura and Sasuke immediately whipped their heads in the direction Naruto is looking and couldn't help but agree. At the edge of the clearing sat a small red fox. It had a white muzzle and white paws, but the most interesting feature were the two tails that seemed to move individually as it slowly tiptoed in their general direction, sniffing the ground as it did. Naruto grabbed his lunchbox and tore some bread loose.

"Come foxy..." He spoke as he gradually walked up to it, the hand with the food up front. The fox seemed to look Naruto over briefly before deciding to walk straight towards the food. Naruto decided to sit down when he saw this, as to be less high, thus appear as less of a threat to the fox. The fox, upon arrival started to nibble the bread as if to taste it for poison before munching away at it. After having eaten, it became a little bolder and decided to take a nap on Naruto's lap, apparently been a perfectly safe and comfy place.

Right at that time, Kakashi walked up.

"Sorry I'm late, a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way." Kakashi spoke, startling the three soon to be genin.

"Close call Naruto, but I win today." Sasuke said grinning as the three genin slowly rose to their feet, the fox jumping on Naruto's shoulder in the proces, disturbed from his sleep.

"Aww, come on, I lost by five seconds? This isn't fair," Naruto whined.

"Quit whining," Sakura said, "Or I might give you a reason to whine."

"Well," Kakashi cut off a rant from Naruto, "Let's get started." Kakashi pulled a small clock from his vest and placed in on a nearby tree stump. "This clock is set for noon. You have until then to complete the test. The task is simple, all you have to do is take these bells from me. If you can't get them by noon, you'll go without lunch. You'll be tied to those posts to watch as your teammates and I eat our lunch in front of you. Any questions so far?"

"Err... I have a question." Sakura stood up, "There's three of us, how come there is only two bells?"

_He never said we each had to take a bell, just that we needed to take those bells from him._Naruto and Sasuke thought in sync, remembering Iruka's warning to only pay attention to Kakashi's first sentence when describing the task as the rest would be just to throw them off.

"I'm glad you ask, see, that way, at least one of you will be tied to the posts and ultimately disqualified for failing the mission. You can use any weapons, including shuriken and jutsu. If you're not prepared to kill me you won't be able to get the bells. I'm curious as to who turns out to be the weakest link. When I say start, you can begin. Three... two...one... Start!"

After a quick vanish, Naruto, without the little fox, almost immediately confronted Kakashi. "Bring it on, Sensei! I'll take you down easy, believe it!"

"You're the weaker, one so you go first." Kakashi retorted. As predicted, this comment earned him a mad dash he easily dodged, getting behind Naruto, he spoke up, "Lesson one, never let your enemy get behind you. Hidden Leaf Top Secret Ultimate Taijutsu technique, Secret Finger Jutsu, THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!" Acting out his words, he was about to finish the technique when the Naruto in front of him poofed out of existence and he was caught by surprise as he was tackled from behind by two soon to be genin boys. Naruto had a kunai aimed for the the neck while Sasuke cut loose the bells right before Kakashi could pull off a substitution jutsu, Naruto also trying to hold his hands down.

Leaning against a tree nearby, he checked his belt to see the bells were gone. "Naruto, Sasuke, well done... It looks like I have my team. Congratulations... Now Sakura, I must tie you to the stump while we have lunch." Actually in quite a cheery mood.

"You won't," Naruto replied. "We passed your little test and robbed you of those bells. Before you even had time to turn!"

"Yes, but, she had no part in that, so she did not complete her assignment to work with you. I have to fetch my lunchbox. In the meantime you are not allowed to share your food with Sakura."

"Hai sensei," The boys spoke in sync.

Then Kakashi was gone in a puff of smoke.

"Naruto, help me with this," Sasuke spoke as he started to untie the Gordian knot Kakashi had laid.

"Sasuke stop it, you'll get into trouble. You too, Naruto." Sakura spoke up, a little paranoid at getting caught and failing.

"Sakura," Naruto replied, "You're one of us now, we won't leave you there while we have lunch. Can't you use one of those fire-jutsu, Sasuke?"

As they were working on the rope, they failed to notice the little fox had returned to the clearing as well, that was until it suddenly jumped up Naruto's shoulder again.

"It seems you've made a new friend," Sasuke spoke while inspecting the stump, "And to answer your question, no, the stump is too flamable, too dry. There is more then enough food for the three of us. Maybe you can cut the rope with your chakra blade?"

"That's it." Then Naruto quickly sliced the rope loose.

"YOU BROKE THE RULES!" Spoke a suddenly reappeared Kakashi, the sky turing dark, as trying to intimidate.

"We are never going to let down a teammate, or a friend, so accept that or get lost." Sasuke shouted before he realised what he'd just said.

"SO, THAT'S YOUR EXCUSE?" Kakashi thundered.

"Yeah," Naruto said, "Either you deal with it and have your squad or you take a hike."

"You pass..." Kakashi suddenly said all cheery again, "In the ninja world those who break the rules are scum, but... those who abandon their teammates are far worse than that... Obito is the one who helped me realize that, but it seems like I don't need to teach you that... Anyway, tomorrow we meet here at the same time, dismissed."

"Itachi, look what I found," Naruto happily cheered as he enter the house, the little fox still on Naturo's shoulder. "Can I keep him?" At this the fox lifted his head to give Itachi a cute smile.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Itachi answered. The smile dropped instantly. "He is clever. You can keep his if you promise to take good care of him."

"Thanks a lot Itachi. I promise I'll take good care of him." Naruto said even more cheery that usual.

"Actually, Naruto... I was talking to the fox," Itachi replied. The fox then gave him what seemed like a nod, and jumped off Naruto's shoulder to settle on a spot of soft carpet near the fire hoard.

**A/N I hope you're having fun reading so far, 'cause I sure as hell had fun writing this.**

**By the way, I'm looking for a Sasunaru I read little over half a year ago, where Sasuke is engaged with Sakura. Naruto is a rather successful writer and has been in love with Sasuke for many years. When Sasuke had is engagement known, Naruto suddenly started traveling the world for three years. The story starts when Naruto returns after that. The series naruto was working on was called Fireflies and was his own life's story. It was somewhere on this site back then. Does anyone know this story? I'd like to read how it ends. (if it already has)**

**Lil'Pyro - Well! This is quite a story, I am having a great time being the beta. And I get to readit before you all do =-P  
>Anyway, I hope that everyone reading likes it, coz' I do and I want to read more of it too. 'Til next time I beta!<strong>

**text time, the worst possible client. To the Wave country! Until then, adeus.**


	8. Chapter 7: the worst possible client

Itachi's decision

I own an original story, this is not that story.

**Chapter seven: the worst possible client**

"Good morning kids," Itachi spoke as he entered their bedroom.

This was a typical boys room. There were two separate beds on the window side of the room, each touching a separate wall. On the round carpet lie the little fox. "That's for you too, little fur-ball. Oh, and kids, when you get down, I want to hear his name. Breakfast in an hour, or the little one gets pancakes and you get raw meat."

The little fox quickly perks up. Sasuke groans, signaling he is awake. Then, the fox jumped on Naruto's bed and gives him a nice wet lick across the face. "Yea, I'm up, little one." Slowly, Naruto forced himself to rise, as did Sasuke. "Guess I still have to name you, little one. How about Vix?" The fox bit him immediately in the hand, not hard enough to break the skin, but hard enough to scare Naruto. Obviously not the name he wants to be called.

Over half an hour later, Sasuke thinks the torment's lasted long enough. "Ever thought of checking the gender of this guy before naming it?" Sasuke remarks, "How about... Kai?" now the fox starts purring. _But I have the pancakes this morning. _He thinks as he slowly rises and heads to the kitchen.

Just in time, the boy's join the table. Throughout breakfast, the fox kept moping in a corner. After that, they went to meet with Kakashi for their first mission as genin, and a team.

A few weeks later...

"Ohh, my cute little Tora-chan. I was so worried!" Spoke the feudal lord's wife. The three genin at this point truly felt sorry for the squashed cat. The little fox showed an amused smile.

"Now, Kakashi's squad seven," Spoke a bored looking Hokage, "Your next duty is... Hmmm... Babysitting an elder's grandson, shopping in the neighboring village, and help with the potato digging."

"No, not happening." Naruto protested, defiantly.

"We want a more exciting mission." Sasuke added, "A real mission."

"Why can't I have a normal team..." Sakura muttered under her breath, glad she could still keep up on the current missions.

"...Saw this coming." Kakashi sighed, then muttered.

"Idiots!" Iruka shouted, "You are just rookies."

"Kakashi," The Hokage interrupts, "Do you really think they are ready?"

"I believe they are," Kakashi answers without a second thought.

"Alright then. If you all want it that much..." The Hokage spoke with a chuckle, "I'll give you a C-rank mission. It's a protection mission of a certain individual... Please come in."

Then the door slowly opened up to reveal a grumpy man in his early sixties, with a bottle of alcohol. "What's this?" The man spoke, "They're all a bunch of brats. That fox seems to be the most capable of the squad."

"Don't worry, sir. I'm one of the best Jonin around." Kakashi spoke up, "And my squad is more than capable."

"Hmph. Well, if you say so," The man spoke, "I am Tazuna, the bridge building expert. The mission is to get me to the Wave country and protect me until the bridge is complete."

"Squad, we gather at the gate two hours before noon, and unless you plan to train that fox for combat, Naruto, you should leave it home." This resulted in the fox shredding Kakashi's clothes and leaving claw and teeth marks everywhere, without Kakashi being able to grab a hold of the fox or shove it off. The fox will do what it wants and when it wants... at least that seemed like what it was trying to say.

"I don't think he needs any training," Naruto joked, brightly smiling.

"Save for obedience training that is," Sasuke joined in.

"I think that's enough, Kai. He's got the message." Naruto then reluctantly spoke. The fox in question let go of Kakashi just as reluctantly.

The next day, half an hour before noon. "Greetings, Mister Tazuna," Sasuke spoke, "Sorry we're late, but we can't leave before our Sensei gets here anyhow. Should be in half an hour."

"Less," Naruto spoke up, "Wanna play cards before we leave?"

"You really think I'm safe with those two?" He asks Sakura.

"Yea, they're strange, but they're better than I am," She replied.

"Now why doesn't that sound comforting?" Tazuna spoke.

This earned him an appreciative smile from the little fox who was once again on Naruto's shoulder. _Damn it!, _both Sasuke and Naruto thought, _this geezer is the worst possible client._ By the time Kakashi entered the square, the only one smiling was the fox, but after checking the clock, so was Sasuke

A few hours into the mission, Naruto and Sasuke have been chatting to eachother as if they were the only ones there. "Umm.. Tazuna-san?" Sakura spoke doubtful of herself.

"What?" Tazuna replied, short, but not intended hostile.

"You're from the Wave country, right?" Sakura asked almost timidly.

"What about it?" The bridge builder replied, encouraging her to continue.

"Kakashi sensei, do they have shinobi in that country too?" Sakura asks, curious, turning to someone a little more familiar.

"No, the islands of the Wave country require no shinobi, due to their natural environment. And to answer your next question, on a C ranked mission, there is no ninja combat, and most likely, no ninjas at all."

Then the fox, suddenly started grumbling while staring to a puddle that, considering the recent drought, shouldn't be there. Then it shared a knowing look with Kakashi.

Once they passed the pool, two missing mist nin jumped from it, and using their shred-chains, tore the only jonin in the group apart. "One down." one of the ninja spoke. Then, mere moments later, they appeared behind Naruto, one whispering, "Two down."

Sasuke quickly interfered by pinning the chain to a tree using several shuriken. The fox used the opportunity by taking a bite of the whispering ninja's leg, while Sasuke gave the other a kick to the head. As the latter stumbled backwards, Naruto hit him from behind with a fist, snapping his back. As the other tried a one legged dash to finish the bridge builder off, Kai bit through the both leg muscles on his other leg, effectively ending the attack as the nin crumbled to the ground.

"Congratulations," Kakashi spoke as he appeared seemingly out of nowhere. He continued, leaving no time for comment on what he had just done, "Now, what do we have here? Tell me, who sent you?... not gonna talk?" Then Kakashi locked eyes with Kai, and Kai moved closer, grinning widely.

"Either you talk, or we play this game again at dinner, and breakfast tomorrow, for as long as necessary, until you talk. Each time you don't, he can have a meal of wherever he wants, save for the vitals, and we burn the wound closed so you won't bleed out. So, if you don't want to talk... Kai?"

Taking this as his cue, Kai started licking the missing nin's left hand. "Tasting good?" Kakashi asked.

"Wait, I'll talk, call him off, please..." The missing nin whined suddenly, realizing that he's not getting off easy. "We were paid by Zabuza to kill Tazuna. I don't know who hired him, but I suspect it to be some rich guy ruling trade to the island or something."

"Oh my..." Tazuna spoke, "He must mean Gato."

"Thanks, that's all I wanted to hear." Kakashi said, leaving the ninja laying where he was. Kai decided to snap the neck, so he wouldn't report having told. Then he jumped up Naruto's shoulder for a nap. But not before wiping his muzzle in the blond hair.

"Now, we have to make a choice," Kakashi spoke, as if about the weather, "Those two were chunin, which means this mission has just become A rank, possibly higher. Especially if Zabuza actually has a hand in this. We can go back and call it a day, or we can continue, underpaid, and our lives may be at stake."

"No way we go back." Sasuke protested, "Not on our first real mission."

"I hope you realize I can't guarantee your survival then." Kakashi informed them.

"We know." Naruto answered, "But so be it."

**A/N We're heading out to the wave!**

**That fox is intelligent, but you guessed that.**

**And I'm not nearly giving my beta enough credit. Her little tweaks really bring this story to life.**

**=-D I thank you for the credit! I actually think being a Beta is fun! (And I get to read the story before anyone else =-P ) Have fun reading! ^_^**

**Next up: Zabuza and Haku. See you then, hwyl fawr**


	9. Chapter 8: fighting Zabuza

Itachi's decision

I own an original story, this is not that story.

Chapter 8: arrival at the wave

warning, not yet beta'ed

Slowly, the boat arrives at the shores of the wave country. Once they were a few miles along the coast, Naruto heard something in the bushes. He quickly threw a shuriken, but hit nothing significant, pissing off Sakura for scaring the entire group. Then again he heard something, and threw a shuriken, earning him a punch to the head from Sakura. But as Kai went to take a bite of that delicious rabbit he smells lay wounded, he started barking, smelling something unpleasant nearby.

Then Kakashi shouted, "Everyone, get down." just in time, as a sword flew over the group. Where it hit a tree, it came to a stop, and a ninja was balancing on it. "Well, if it isn't Momochi Zabuza, demon of the mist." Kakashi spoke after a quick glance in his direction. "Squad, protect Tazuna. This is my fight." then he uncovers his sharingan eye.

"Sharingan Kakashi," Zabuza speaks, "if you really insist, I will kill you first, but the bridgebuilder will die."

"Then let's begin." Kakashi stated.

* * *

>Zabuza immediately cast the hidden mist jutsu.<p><p>

After both ninja killed several bunshin, Kakashi got trapped in the water prison jutsu. As Squad seven fight off the Zabuza clone, none notices the fox sneaking around in a large circle,walking over water, until it bites the real Zabuza in the leg, forcing him to let go of the water prison jutsu.

Kakashi, using mind tricks, was gaining on Zabuza, when the battle was brutally interrupted by three senbon needles striking the neck. Then, a ninja appeared, dressed in the fashion of a Hidden Mist hunter nin. The ninja quickly grabbed Zabuza's body, thanked the group for their help in catching the demon of the mist, and left almost immediately.

Then, Kakashi collapsed from exhaustion, and the group quickly scurried to Tazuna's house. As kakachi came to the next day, he had a revelation about Zabuza and the hunter nin. He realized Zabuza is alive. He doesn't get much time to ponder it any further however, as Naruto realized what happened during the battle.

"Kakashi sensei," He spoke, "You and that Zabuza guy walked on water, but what happened that broke that water prison jutsu?"

"Little Kai here bit Zabuza in his leg, and as a response, he let go." Kakashi explained.

"That means Kai walked on water too." Naruto nearly shouted.

"You have to teach us that." Sasuke said, deeply excited, but by his face and voice, he could have been talking about the weather.

"No." Kakashi replied, "You're not ready for that yet. But I've got an exercise for you that forms the basics of it. Follow me." then Kakashi rose, and supported by two makeshift crutches, made his way to the garden behind the house. There, he explained, "the feet are the hardest point in the body to hold and maintain a chakra flow. You are going to climb these trees, using only your feet. I'll demonstrate." Then he slowly walks towards the nearest tree, and walks up against the bark of the tree, to a low branch until he is standing upside down.

Kai decided this could be fun, and jumped off Naruto's shoulder to head after Kakashi, then he starts running circles around the jonin. "A fair warning though," Kakashi continues, use too little chakra and you'll come crashing down to earth, but use too much and you'll launch yourself from the bark, sending you crashing down to earth. Use a kunai to mark your progress. Good luck."

**a/n Sorry this is late and short but I've been ill and I'm still recovering, so please bear with me.**

**see you next time, so until then, adjö.**


	10. Chapter 9: Haku

**Itachi's decision**

**I own an original story, this is not that story.**

**Warning, kissing boys. If this offends you, turn back now. It will only get worse from this point on.**

**Chapter 9: Haku**

Tree climbing, day six.

After training all night, again, Naruto had fallen fast asleep in the forest, when someone with clear feminine features woke him up. "Morning beauty," The person spoke, "You'll catch a cold if you sleep in a place like this."

"Morning," Naruto replied, not awake enough to register the comment, "who are you?"

"I'm Haku."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Naruto. Can I help you?"

"Yes, actually. You see, I'm collecting medicinal herbs, like this one." Haku spoke while showing one to Naruto. Naruto just thought that it looked like any other piece of grass.

After a quick study of the plant he was shown, Naruto helped Haku find more herbs until Haku desides to break the silence by asking "Are you a ninja?"

"Yeah..." Naruto answers, unsure if he likes where this is going.

"Thought so. You look like a very strong ninja." Haku said, with an undertone Naruto couldn't place. "Do you have someone important to you?"

"Yeah, Sasuke," Thinking about him, Naruto immediately becomes enthusiastic, "He's my best friend, and a member of my squad. We're brothers in arms. Friends till the end."

"Cute." Haku said in that same suggestive undertone, "Can I have a quick kiss before I head back?"

"Err…Well... ehhh... I umm-" Naruto stuttered before Haku took his quick kiss. _This feels soooo strange, but a good strange._

And just as sudden, Haku pulled back, then turned to put some distance between them, before speaking, "Oh, and I am a boy," Then he was gone.

Naruto sat there for several more hours processing what had just happened. His thoughts raced as he kept thinking of that kiss. That kiss he enjoyed getting. But no matter how he tried to regain control of his thoughts, it kept falling back to _Oh my god, I got kissed by a guy and I enjoyed it… But there was something a little off about it…_

Then, Sasuke shook him out of his trance. He had volunteered to go look for the blond after he had missed breakfast, and didn't seem to have been back at all over night.

When Naruto had not responded to his calls, and had seemed to look right through him, he put down the food he was carrying and, half panicking, rushed up to Naruto and violently shook him awake from dreamland.

"… Sasuke?" Naruto spoke, sounding surprised, "Where did you come from?"

"Right in front of you, I came looking for you." Sasuke stated, then he let his concern for his friend took over, "Are you alright? You seem a little out of it."

"More than a little," Naruto mumbles, then he spots the food Kai is having, "Was that supposed to be my breakfast?"

"Yeah..."

"Thanks. KAI, back off." Naruto growls in a tone that sends shivers down the little fox's spine. "I think I'll have one last try before I head in, just to show you how far I've come."

Then he starts steadily trudging up the tree. He doesn't rush, cause he needs time to recollect chakra. "See, if I take my time, I can get all the way up, I just have to increase the speed at which I move up the tree. I should be done after a nice little nap."

As much as he tried that afternoon however, he just couldn't fall asleep. His thoughts kept returning to Haku, the kiss, and for some strange reason, Sasuke…

Meanwhile, Sasuke is having a panic attack.

_What the hell is wrong with Naruto today? He was clearly out of it and he never has gone to sleep in the middle of the day, not even if we skipped the night due to a mission._

_Easy, I need to calm down, Naruto can take care of himself. Maybe I should talk to Kakashi about this... No, this is Naruto's problem, I can't tell Kakashi... wait a second, these are not our footprints. Someone was here. Could that be why Naruto seemed to be so out of it? Because of someone he met here?_

"Kai. Could you smell the scent of the person that was here, and tell me if he and Naruto met?" In reply, Kai gives a loud yelp, and nods his head. "What could they have talked about that made Naruto so out of it?" Sasuke thinks out loud, when suddenly, Sakura is besides him with a bouquet of flowers. _Why can't she take a hint? _"Sakura, I hope those are not for me. I'm not interested. I'm sorry."

"… Actually, they were. I wanted to ask you on a date, but..." Then she suddenly turned all happy, "Do you have someone you like Sasuke?"

"No," Sasuke hesitantly answered, "I don't."

Then she slowly turned around before running back to the house, heartbroken. Sasuke would hate to admit it, but it hurt him more then he thought, to see his teammate like that. He had truly gotten to care about her since they had become a team, but not in that way... No. He simply cared for her, as a friend. Nothing more.

Normally, Naruto was out the moment his head hit the pillow, but the more he tried, the less he was able to push the morning's events out of his mind. His thoughts kept returning to the kiss. His hand had crept into his pants, and he was jacking himself without ever realizing, until he, with a muffled groan, stained his pants. Sasuke flashed through his mind once more, before he finally fell asleep.

He never noticed when someone opened the door. But Sasuke, who had come to check up on the blond, did notice the stained pants. _Must be one heck of a dream. _Was all he ever thought about it.

**A/N Thinks are heating up. I hope you like what I did to the meeting with Naruto and Haku. Things are only getting more interesting from this point forward.**

**Lil' Pyro - Oh Yay! Even I am excited for more! Hope that I spotted anything that it is my job to spot! Until next time =-D**

**next time, Zabuza and Haku, until then, näkemiin.**


	11. Chapter 10: Battle with Haku

**Itachi's decision**

**I own an original story, this is not that story.**

**Chapter 10: Battle at the bridge**

Today was the day. They knew it.

It had been a week since the previous battle with Zabuza and it was a misty morning, which was in Zabuza's favor. Naruto still being passed out from his training earlier, the others leave for the bridge without him.

About half an hour later, Naruto slowly rose from his sleep. Then realizing how quiet it was, he immediately sat straight up in bed with a loud, frustrated cry. "I overslept!" after making a scene at the house, he hurried after his team, but turned around mere moments later, as Kai points him to a trail of cut-marks heading back to the house.

Meanwhile at the bridge, the crew stumbled upon a horrible sight. They found the construction crew dead. They quickly gathered around Tazuna. As the mist slightly dispersed, revealing a few water clones, which Sasuke finished off rather quickly. Then, the moment Haku moved in, the two were locked in an intense duel. As the kunai locked, Haku spoke: "I don't want to have to kill you but you won't stand down, will you?"

"Don't be foolish." Sasuke cockily replied

"I see, but I have already gained two advantages." Haku states, "The first is the water on the ground, and the second is that I have occupied one of your arms. All you can do now is run." Haku speaks as he races through his single handed handsigns, "Secret jutsu, Flying Water Needles."

At the exact right moment, Sasuke made a leap into the air, and started throwing kunai at Haku, as a means to get behind him.

Being outrun by Sasuke left Haku one choice. "Special Jutsu, Demonic Ice Mirrors."

Zabuza decides to use the opportunity to lock Kakashi in a duel.

And just as Sasuke's hope for victory seems lost, in a puff of smoke, appeared, the hyperactive number one loudest ninja, Naruto, blowing every chance at a surprise. Then he rushes up to Sasuke, screwing up any chance of cornering Haku.

"_You're gonna get us both killed, idiot" _Kai thought, while keeping a low profile.

After a few more minutes of onslaught, Sasuke managed to unlock the first level of his sharingan, and caught the needles heading for Naruto with his own body.

Kai seeing that Haku was distracted by the hit, seized his chance to bite Haku in the leg. Now getting a good sniff of his scent, Kai recognized Haku as the one who Naruto had met in the forest, and as Haku fell over due to loss of function in one leg, Kai tore his mask off, revealing his identity to Naruto. Then he starts purring happily while licking Haku's face.

**A/N I was planning to do more about this, but that'll have to wait for some other time.**

**Lil Pyro – I am soooo sorry to everyone waiting for this… I became a little sick for a while… But hopefully the writer and the Beta are all better now and there will be no more waiting of giant proportions!**

**Have fun reading! =-)**

**next chapter finishes up the wave arc. See you then, tot ziens**


	12. Chapter 11: change of plans

**Itachi's decision**

**I own an original story, this is not that story.**

**Chapter 11: Change of plans**

Naruto was the first to scramble to his feet. He immediately knelt over Sasuke to see if he was okay and pulled out the needles. Then there was a groan behind him, followed by a hiss. This got Naruto's attention, and when he turned to see who was groaning, he recognized his enemy as Haku. Kai laid on his stomach, keeping him down. He was perfectly friendly, but considering the place he had his snout, he was ready to bite Haku's balls off if the latter tried to move.

Zabuza, seeing what had unfolded, retreated from his fight with Kakashi, but did not dare get any closer, for fear of Haku being harmed by the fox. Never before had he realized how much Haku meant to him, until now.

"Haku!" Naruto spoke, surprising the audience, "Haku, why?" This earned the two of them a look that promised both would have some serious explaining to do.

"I told you. I am a weapon for Zabuza to use as he pleases." Haku answered.

"No, you're not." Zabuza interrupted. "Haku, stand down. I have mistreated you, and only now that I almost lost you do I see that. Haku, you're like a son to me." Then he turned to Kakashi. "Conditional surrender. One, I shall not be taken to the Hidden Leaf, and two, no matter what happens further today, you take Haku with you when you return there."

"Agreed, Now let's tend to the wounded shall we? Kai, let him up, will you?" Kakashi said in his usual bored tone. Kai nodded before jumping off, and licked the wound he had caused. Somehow, this stopped the bleeding, as well as the pain. Then, Kai headed over to Sasuke, and licked him in the face to wake him up. Sasuke immediately shot up, glaring daggers at Kai. It was the Sharingan that startled Kai however. He quickly jumped up Naruto's shoulder, stuffing his face in the blond hair.

"So this is how it ends." Gato spoke, from the far side of the bridge. "Alright people, attack." and at that signal, his band of bandits started moving.

"This is my mess. I must clean it up." Zabuza spoke. Then he dashed in. He was not seen alive again, but neighter was Gato, or ninety-five percent of his troops. The survivors scattered to the four winds...

**A/N Not much left to say on this chapter. I'd like to point all of you to a piece I'm uploading for a friend though. A Crash Bandicoot fanfic. (evil side) Crunch/OC. I'm trying to prove it's not nearly as bad as he claims. Please let me know if you agree**

**I AM THE WORST BETA EVER! I am so sorry... I hope that I can make it up to everyone some how... =-C**

**see you next time, Farvel**


	13. Chapter 12: Back in Konoha

**Itachi's decision**

**chapter 12: Back in Konoha**

**I own an original story. This is not that story.**

They were running home through the forest. Naruto and Haku in the rear, Sasuke and Sakura in the middle, and Kakashi up front, petting the fox on his shoulder, who seemed to be reading along with him in his little book.

"Hey, Naruto," Haku broke the silence between them, "What is it between you and Uchiha? And don't think I haven't seen you stealing glances at him."

"We've been friends since we were young," Naruto replied, "and I think... I may have a crush on him."

"Damn," Haku muttered under his breath. "Do I get someone gay, has he got a crush on another man. Oh well, I guess you're lucky. That guy scores off the charts on my gaydar. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna question Sakura about the guys of this Konoha we're going to." Then he hopped up, and with only a few words changed places with Sasuke.

"Looks you got competition for Sakura," Sasuke stated dryly.

"Not really," Naruto replied, a little too quickly. "I mean, I haven't had a crush on her since we were, like, seven or so. And besides, I'm guessing they're currently discussing what their ideal man would be like."

"Wait, you mean to say he's gay?" was Sasuke's intelligent answer.

"And you call me a dobe, teme," Naruto remarked.

"And exactly how many years have you waited to be able to use that one on me?" Sasuke had his comeback ready.

"But speaking about being gay, how come you never had a girlfriend with all the girls in Konoha basically throwing themselves at your feet?" Naruto managed to ask. And he immediately regretted doing so at the quizzical look it earned him. A few leaps ahead, Haku was smirking as he told Sakura of his little set up.

"I don't know. Perhaps it is because they do," Sasuke answered, and then came to an immediate stop as Sakura knocked Haku into a tree, and then stomped towards Naruto who was practically cowering behind Sasuke. Kakashi had turned around and looked at the scene, amused. Kai made a sound very much like a stifled snicker, having heard every word of both conversations.

Here Kakashi chose to interfere, "Sakura, could you please wait until we reach Konoha? You don't want to have to carry Naruto there, do you?"

"Hai, Sensei."

It had been a little while since the mission to wave, and life had slowed down a little. The Hokage had acknowledged Kakashi's decision and welcomed Haku into the village. As a former missing nin, however, he was placed under ANBU supervision. That was what they called it on paper; in practice, he had become Itachi's personal apprentice.

"I don't care that they survived an A class mission. They should never have gotten it in the first place," Itachi shouted at the top of his lungs. Then, collecting himself, he continued, "They are just kids, you can't do this."

"Don't you think you are being a little hypocritical there?" Kakashi countered, "You were an Anbu captain at their age. Speaking of Anbu... how is your new student?"

"As one would expect from a kid trained by one of the seven swordsmen... but with a surprising gentleness. And don't try to change the subject."

"Well, you're too late anyway... nominations concluded an hour ago. All three of the rookie teams, as well as Team Guy are gonna represent the leaf. That is, if they show... Now I think I've let them wait long enough." And then with a small poof, he was gone.

Meanwhile, our trio was walking through the streets of Konoha, when Kai suddenly started barking. Naruto turned his head to Kai to ask him what was wrong, when he spotted what looked like a square rock with eyes. He walked up to the box, and in a quick movement, flipped it upside down, revealing a very shaken Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi. Konohamaru was the first to recover. "Hey, no fair boss," he said. "How are you?"

"Fine," Naruto sighed. "Just bored. Missions have been too easy recently."

"For once I agree with you, dobe," Sasuke stated, but his smirk betrayed he was simply mocking the blond, who happily ignored the taunt, knowing Sasuke too well to be irritated by it.

"And who are you to insult the boss?" Konohamaru bit back, completely missing the lack of venom from the Uchiha.

"I didn't know you had a fanclub, dobe," Sasuke stated, completely ignoring the young Sarutobi.

"Well," Naruto answered, scratching the back of his head, "I wouldn't exactly call them a fanclub, but we play often, teme."

"Naruto," Konohamaru then interrupted, "Where is the ugly pink haired girl that's usually with you guys?"

Now even Sasuke got nervous as Konohamaru slowly turned around to the sound of cracking knuckles. "What did you call me?" Sakura hissed.

Udon then whispered to Konohamaru, "I think you should run, chief." and run he did, as fast as his child legs would carry him, straight into a stranger dressed in black with purple markings on his face, and a headband of the hidden sand.

**A/N Hurray for cliffhangers. And sorry if I insulted anyone, I personally do not like Sakura bashing, but I needed a reason why Konohamaru would run blindly, and the original manga then inspired this little idea.**

**Also as I am still awaiting lil' pyromaniac's reply to the mail I sent her several weeks ago if she would still be able to keep up with every other week, I have arranged a new beta to get back on track. Please welcome **kazenoyouni, **author of Storms among other fanfics**

"Hey readers, this is kazenoyouni. Perhaps you know me from my stories Storms or SA... I have now decided, in my supreme laziness, to take on yet more responsibilty by beta'ing a story... This one you have just finished reading. No one has to tell me how insane I am. All hail the nap!"

**the ****Chu****unin exams begin, Next time, but before I call the usual ending though, here is a preview of something i'm working on. This plot bunny has been nagging me since september, and no matter how many bullets I put through it, it keeps coming back, more annoying every time, so I just gave up and decided to do something with it**

**I am not Gay**

**preview**

**I own an original story, this is not that story**

**warning, first person perspective**

I woke to the sound of a blaring alarm, hit the snooze button and doozed off again, before bolting upright, looking at the alarm clock, and jumping up. "Shit, I overslept." I muttered out loud. _Clothes, pants, shirt, socks. Backpack.. glad I sorted my books last night, breakfast... I can eat while running. Main building... second floor, so up the staircase... then right into the west wing, now where is room 201? maybe that way._ And when I wounded that corner I bumped into something hard, or rather, someone hard... knocking us both over. I quickly scrambled back up, and said "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. Here, let me help you up." as I offered him my hand.

"Hn" was all he said as I hoisted him up. I couldn't help notice his black eyes as he looked at me, his raven Duck butt style hair.

Then I remembered I was running late, so I asked "say, do you know where room 201 is?"

"this way" he replied, leading the way back to where I had just come from.

"Oh, I'm Naruto by the way." I spoke when I caught up to him.

"Sasuke" he replied.

Those short answers of hem were really starting to get on my nerves, so I commented, "You're not very talkative, are you?"

"Hn"

Okay, now I was officially pissed, and I don't even know why this bastard's lack of speaking was getting under my skin so much "Can you also speak whole sentences?" I bit at him.

"Hn" he replied, still not saying a word.

"thought so," I bit at him, and still no reply, wait is that a smirk?

"Did it hurt, dobe?" Sasuke replied at last, referring to the thinking, based on his expression.

_How rude do I have to be to get him to stop pestering me with all that talking? _I felt my lips curl up in a smirk. "Did it hurt, Dobe." then I braced myself for the inevitable fangirls as I was about entered the class room.

Then the blond shouted "Hey Dog Breath," before bolting past me to join a brunet with red tatoos on his face in the far red corner.

I strode as fast as my grace and pride would allow past the staring girls, some of which I recognized which means the must have followed me to Honoha High. Like that red head with glasses for example, who would like that? Then again, Karin was a good friend, when she was not having one of her fangirl moments Then I saw that blond, Naruto I believe he called himself walk up to said red-head, with a cheery "Hey Karin, how are you?"

"Fine, cousin. Nice surprise to see you here." _So that is where I recognized him from, _I thought,_ that blond was Karin's cousin._ "I didn't know they let in people with an IQ of three or below." Karin answered, mocking the blond, though by the looks on their faces, neither was taking it seriously.

"three higher then you you mean?" the Naruto retorted, "cause that was the result last time we checked." here I couldn't help but chuckle.

"True, I was the independent observer." an old friend of mine, Suigetsu, interfered before Karin could object, while taking a seat besides her

**A/N hope to see you all soon somewhere. See ya (for those of you wondering, i ended all chapters so far with something similar**


	14. Chapter 13: Gaara

**Itachi's decision**

**Chapter 13: Gaara**

**I own an original story. This is not that story.**

**A/N I know it is not my habit to write author's notes at the beginning of chapters, and I don't plan on making it such, but I wanted to apologize for the delay. Private life got in the way, and then my laptop crashed, but I'm back, and back to stay.**

"That hurts." the stranger spoke, grabbing Konohamaru at the collar before continuing "That hurt you little piece of shit."

At the same time, Naruto shouted "Konohamaru!"

"Don't, we'll get yelled at later." the stranger's companion, a blonde, spoke while at the same time, Naruto charged at him, shouting insults with every step.

"We'll play a little before the boss comes." the stranger said with a smirk. Meanwhile, Sasuke picked up a piece of gravel, and activated his sharingan to aim. In the last second, Naruto changed course and grabbed Konohamaru just as Sasuke hit the rock on the stranger's hand, forcing him to let go of the kid.

"Get lost." Sasuke stated, face annoyed, but secretly enjoying himself as usual at the antics of his teammate and the kid calling him boss.

Meanwhile, the stranger grabbed something large, wrapped in tightly, and pupped it off of his back, his companion, losing her calm commented "hey, you even gonna use Karasu?"

"Kankuro, stop it." was suddenly spoken from a tree behind Sasuke, causing Sasuke to b-rate himself for not sensing the man he now knew must have been there. "you're an embarrassment to our village." the teen continued.

"Gaara... I.. eh..." the teen now known as Kankuro stuttered, trying to think of an excuse, "they started it."

"Shut up Kankuro, or I'll kill you." Gaara spoke, "Sorry to you guys. I know we got here early, but we didn't come here to play around. Let's go."

"Hey wait." Sakura yelled after them. "Judging from your headband protectors, you guys are ninjas from the hidden sand village, right? You may be allies of the leaf but... it is forbidden for shinobis to enter each other's villages without permission. State your purpose. Depending on it, we may not be able to let you go..."

"You mean you don't know?" Naruto interjected.

"They're here for the chuunin exams, aren't you guys?" Sasuke finished that line of thought.

"A sharp mind and a good hand." Gaara said for an answer, "I expected nothing less from an Uchiha. May I ask your name?"

"Sasuke." the Uchiha in question answered. "and these are my teammates, Uzumaki Naruto, and Hanuro Sakura.

"Kai, what's wrong?" Naruto asked to the overly tense fox. "What is it?" _**"Danger" **_suddenly flashed through his mind. "Was that... you, Kai?" to which the fox just nodded, before pointing one of his tails straightly for Gaara when sure Naruto saw.


	15. NOT A CHAPTER

This story is hereby put on halt due to the reduced tolerance for MA rated fanfictions until further notice. I need time to restratigize, and might decide to relocate

Also, please sign the petition against the removal of fanfictions from this site at www(dot)change(dot)org/petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

if nothing is changed, I might abandon this site entirely, in which case, I will leave a link to the site i am moving to.


	16. Chapter 14: the exams begin

**Itachi's decision**

**Chapter 14: the exams begin**

**I own an original story. This is not that story.**

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura," Kakashi spoke at the end of their usual training session, "you have been nominated to take part in the chuunin exams." handing each of them their ticket.

Then they heard someone approach, clapping. It was Haku. "Very impressive. I hear it is very rare for a rookie team to be nominated."

"It is." Kakashi replied, "but somehow this year, all of the rookie nine have been."

"WOW, this is so cool." Naruto yelled before he was even finished. He then quickly turned to Sakura and Sasuke. What do you think, Sakura?"

"I think we should go for it. Right, Sasuke?" She said, making her eyes as cute as possible.

"Alright, let's do it." Sasuke said, stoic on the outside but inside just as enthusiastic.

* * *

><p>Walking into the room for the written exam, Sakura quickly ran of to find her friends among the Konoha genin. Sasuke and Naruto took their time to scout out the room when Gaara and Temari walked up to them, Gaara now with a raccoon wandering around his legs.<p>

With a mental shout of "BROTHER" Kai jumped down from Naruto's shoulder, sniffing the raccoon, and poking him in the side, before hiding between Naruto's legs. The raccoon then proceeded to circle around Naruto, pulling one of the fox's tails, and then hid behind Gaara.

Gaara was the one to break the silence, "Again my apologies for my brother's behavior."

"there is nothing to apologize for." Naruto instantly replied, then he got sidetracked when the raccoon tripped and fell into Naruto "Look at those two. They seem to be having so much fun."

"Yes they are." Gaara stated, jealous of the two who were friends instantly, "Shukaku come here." he ordered, the raccoon quickly obeying. "Sasuke, Naruto, if I my call you that, this is my pet, and trusted teammate, Shukaku."

"You may, Gaara." It was Sasuke who spoke, seeing as Naruto was too distracted by the playing animals. "This fox is named Kai, and is Naruto's pet, legwarmer, spare pillow, and perhaps a closer friend of him then I am."

"Kurama..." Naruto then mumbled, staring the for straight in the eye, until he nodded, seeing as the human got the message. Naruto then straightened and said, "His name is Kurama."

"Naruto, it's not good for an animal to change its name once it has one." Sasuke spoke, shaking his head.

"I'm not, Sasuke, the fox's name is Kurama." Naruto argued, earning him a raised eyebrow from Sasuke, urging him to continue, while Gaara just stood there smirking. "He told me so, Sasuke, Kurama told me." Sasuke rolled his eyes, but chose to ignore the comment, fearing for his teammate's sanity.

That's when Ibiki walked in, followed by the proctors. They arranged seating and divided the tests. Naruto was now in a full blown panic, until he was snapped out of it by a paper ball hitting the back of his head. Picking it up, it read 'don't let them see this' and Sasuke's name. Kurama then went to lay stretched across the desk blocking the view of proctors on both sides. Folding it open, Naruto couldn't suppress a smile, the teme had just hit him with the answers. He then wasted no time copying them onto his answer sheet, before tearing the paper in half. Kurama then tore one half out of his hands, eating it. Naruto followed the example with the other half. After waiting another ten minutes, Ibiki anounced the last ten minutes had begun, and thus the tenth question. Naruto now once again began to panic once again, those rules were quite severe, but thinking back to Itachi's warning of the interrogator, he managed to calm enough to stay seated. As other genin teams started to leave, but one glare from Sasuke quickly made her drop it again. 72 students remained, when Ibiki declared a pass.

Just as he was about to explain, Anko flew in, putting up a large canvas with her name as she did.

**A/N the forest of death is coming up, and this is where it gets **


	17. story status update

Here is a long belayed update on all projects on this account.

About the naruto fanfics

To start things off, kitsune twins will be dropped because my collab partner quit on me. This story will not be rewritten/continuued by me and is up for adoption.

Itachi's decision was my first venture into fanfiction, and i have kinda fallen out of love with it. In the light of ongoing projects, i will not be returning to this fanfic and offer it up for adoption as well.

That leaves the fanfic I am NOT gay. I will be returning to this fanfic soon, and have written half of it's next chapter. Sorry for the long delay.

Then there is my Starfox saga, consisting of War for lylat and Starpups. war for lylat is currently on hiatus while Starpups is narrating what otherwise would be fifty chapters of flashbacks. I am also eagerly awaiting starfox wiiu which i might inclue in the plot. Starpups will update shortly


End file.
